


nichts ist für immer, nur der moment zählt ganz allein

by Raijin



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sort Of, a bit of blood, much gay, really just some idiots falling in love really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin/pseuds/Raijin
Summary: The wolf only wanted to steal a sheep, he didn't expect to steal the shepherd's heart instead.





	nichts ist für immer, nur der moment zählt ganz allein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/gifts).

> inspired by a story i found here idk: https ://moonstruckwolfgirl.wordpress.com/2016/07/28/werewolf-myths-and-legends-of-germany/  
Dedicated to my dear snowy <3 have some stupid gay idiots, i really hope you like them! i also listened to für immer bc its kinda in your playlist and also a greyhero song. whoops.

Out of his hiding spot and quickly back again. Should not be too hard. The wolf crawled out of the shadows of the woods, the flock of sheep ever in his sight. He hadn’t been exactly lucky with hunting anything and this didn’t really count as a hunt either but he needed something. Charles crept forward until he reached the open field, ensuring not to make any sound. He picked up the sheep’s scent but there was also something else… a human? Whatever, he had stolen sheep countless times before.

His prey was almost in his reach now and with a low growl, he leapt forward. The wolf’s claws dug into the sheep’s flesh. With great satisfaction he let his teeth sink into the sheep’s throat and the struggle soon ended. The blood in his mouth was sweet, his mind was clouded with excitement as he slowly dragged the sheep off. But his success didn’t last long: He heard angry yelling and heavy footsteps running towards him. Charles looked up, already seeing a big axe being raised. Immediately he let go of the sheep and turned to run. 

“Foul creature!”, the shepherd screamed as he tried to hit the wolf with his axe. And he did. He managed to land a heavy blow on the wolf’s hip.

Charles howled, being paralysed by the pain for a short moment. He had to get away. _Now._ With grit teeth he forced his body to listen to his commands again and started hurrying back to the woods. Even with a wounded hip, he was still faster than the human but he couldn’t run forever. There was already a lot of blood running down his leg and the pain made him nauseous. When the shouts of the shepherd behind him became fainter, he dared to slow down. The wolf’s strength was fading and Charles knew he was about to transform back into a human.

With muffled cries of pain, Charles returned to his human form. He lay there face down, stark naked and wounded. He pressed a hand onto his hip, hoping to stop the bleeding a little. This had been a complete disaster. He had just wanted one damn sheep…  
There was rustling of leaves behind him. Charles ran his other hand through his hair, getting it out of his face as he tried to turn around a little. There he stood: the shepherd. He really had followed him all the way. Fuck. Only now the werewolf got a good look at the man. A tall, bald man, with pale skin and a beard. Very handsome. He also seemed to be strong, carrying the heavy axe around like it didn’t weigh anything.

“What are you doing here?”, the shepherd asked, obviously confused.

“What are _you_ doing here?”, Charles returned the question.

“I’m hunting a wolf-”

Charles couldn’t help but chuckle at that. How could this man be so sweet and innocent? The chuckle quickly turned into a pained groan. “I mean, I’d help you but”, he raised his bloody hand. “Not a good moment”, he panted.

The tall man looked at the wound that clearly had been a cut. Then stared into Charles’ eyes for a while. And only now it seemed to dawn on him who - or rather what - Charles was. With a thud, the axe fell to the ground and he took confident steps towards Charles. He knelt down to examine the wound he had inflicted on the wolf.

_This is my end_, Charles thought, eyeing the man in front of him. He was certain the shepherd would go get his axe and end it. Any moment...

“I need to stop the bleeding.” The shepherd took off the shirt he was wearing and pressed it onto the wound. “Can you sit?”

Charles tilted his head to the side, admiring the shirtless man in front of him for a second. “I… think so?” Why was this stranger - whose sheep he had tried to steal - now trying to help him? With the man’s help, he managed to sit up, hissing and groaning in pain. He watched the man take his belt and wrap it around Charles’ hip to maintain the pressure on the wound. “What’s your name?”

“Roel. Roel van Helden.” And now he gave the werewolf a warm smile. “Want to tell me yours?”

“Charles… uh, Greywolf”, he said slowly, being exhausted and still confused.

“Alright, Charles uh Greywolf, we need to take proper care of that wound. My home isn’t too far from here. Will you let me carry you there or are you going to bite me?”

Charles now smiled too and nodded. A bit hesitant he wrapped one arm around Roel’s neck and promptly was lifted up. _Very strong indeed, huh._ He felt his heart pound against his chest and his cheeks getting hot. If someone would have told him that this was how his day was going to be, he would have just laughed at them. Charles could barely keep himself from looking up at Roel. But he also didn’t dare to ask why he was helping him.

The walk to Roel’s house was longer than Charles would have liked and none of them had said anything. The werewolf had almost fallen asleep in Roel’s arms. _The pain is getting to me, I need fucking rest_, he denied that he actually felt pretty comfortable in that strong man’s arms. But when they finally arrived, Roel gently set Charles down on his bed before he left to gather some things. Meanwhile Charles looked around a little. It was a small but nice house.

“Why did you help me?”, Charles asked, not able to keep in it any longer. “Is it because you want to hand me over to the village? Or the church?”

Roel returned to him, a neutral expression on his face. “Here eat this, it will ease the pain a little”, he said and handed him some dry leaf. “Also: No. I know that the people in the village hunt werewolves. But I saw it in your eyes - you never hurt humans, you just followed your instincts with that sheep.”

Charles bit down on the leaf, it tasted terribly bitter. “That’s… very nice, you know.”

“I _am_ a nice person”, Roel laughed and lit a few candles around them. He also brought something to clean Charles’ wound with and some bandages. So he started to take care of it. 

Charles leaned back and tried to relax. Roel’s touch was soft and whatever that leaf had been - it was working. He was a bit lightheaded but there was definitely less pain. “Sorry about that sheep by the way.”

“Sorry about this”, Roel said while cleaning the wound. “It was sort of a reflex.”

“Do you hit everything with an _axe_ out of reflex?”

“No, sometimes I have a stick.”

Charles looked at Roel. _What an idiot. I think I like him_. Patiently he waited until Roel had taken care of his wound. “I’m sure any other person would have killed me when they had the chance.”

“I’m glad that I’m not any other person then.” Roel gave him a smile. “All done, now you just need to rest. Can I… ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Charles saw the curiosity in Roel’s eyes.

“What is it like being a werewolf?”

Charles chuckled. “You know what? If you get me some pants I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”


End file.
